This disclosure relates to manufacture of frame assemblies for battery cell plates. In particular, it relates to the provision of a pre-assembled sub-assembly for connection to such a frame that includes a connector bracket, a terminal and an operable fuse interposed between the connector bracket and terminal.
In the manufacture of batteries, separate lead plates are often surrounded by a molded plastic frame. The frame supports the lead plate within the cell comprised of multiple plates. The frame includes a conductive connector bracket that provides a conductive path to the lead plate and a terminal that provides a conductive path to the remainder of the battery assembly.
Typically, the molded frame includes an electrically conductive connector bracket at one end in electrical contact with the lead plate forming the cell. A terminal is also supported on the frame that electrically links the plate to a conductor bus or the like. The terminal and connector bracket are electrically linked through a fuse that protects the battery plate. It is a fuseable link that isolates the lead plate from the remainder of the assembly on occurrence of an internal fault or other disruption.
In the manufacture of individual plate frame assemblies, it is known practice to separately attach the conductive connector bracket and the terminal to the molded plastic frame of the battery plate frame. Thereafter, the fuse between the separate connector bracket and terminal is installed to establish the conductive path.
Manufacture of the battery cell plate frame assembly is time consuming and requires several separate operations. The frame must be molded, the connector bracket and terminal attached and the fuse installed. To simplify the overall assembly process and permit remote manufacture of partially assembled components, it has been contemplated to create a pre-assembled sub-assembly that can be attached to the molded plastic frame to complete the battery cell plate frame assembly.
Initial efforts included integration of the conductive components with each other and the fuse, for later affixation to the non-conductive frame. However, this approach required a subsequent stamping operation to electrically isolate the connector bracket from the terminal to render the interposed fuse operational. This step introduced the risk of contamination of the final assembly through possible formation of undesirable metal slivers. Moreover, inspection of the integrity of the fuse could not be accomplished prior to completion of the frame assembly.